zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Teneery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Invader Tenn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 09:55, December 18, 2010 Hi-anonymous wikia user Hello! :DInvaderMeGg 19:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You're cool! OMG OMG, Teneery!, the images you added are incredible!, they look amazing!, Thank you so much! this wiki really needed that!, are you taking them directly from the dvd's or from a website?? --Gato sin suerte : No, seriously thank YOU!, and where are you from? (If you don't mind me asking) --Gato sin suerte 23:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, come on! your english is very good!, if you check at anything written by me you'll find a lot of mistakes (I usually don't notice them until weeks later), I'm from Mexico by the way =D. --Gato sin suerte 23:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Oh wow, I'm so glad you don't mind it. Some of those pictures were just perfect for the badges. Gato sin suerte 19:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Irken Invaders I'm sorry, but, I was trying to get rid of the "Irken Invaders" category, and avoiding to use the "Irken" category to Individuals, Could you please stop?.Gato sin suerte 21:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : In fact I'm sorry for not noticing before :(.Gato sin suerte 22:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) questions: A) are u an admin. here? B) is this ur only wikia you go on? C) How much are you on this? D) How do u have like every badge? E) Doesn't this interfear with your family and job or something? {C}{C F) Dude, you have a million edits! {C}{C G) HOW??????????????? {C}{C Love magic8ball8 ps, nice pictures! Hi Thanks you guys for welcoming me! Wow! Its really cool that you're ranked #1 on this wiki. I just started and i am already ranked #8. I hope one day i at least get ranked #2! Well, it may take a while since i am new here on this wiki. Reply back to me soon! P.S- i come on this wiki all the time so messege me whenever you like! Another P.S- do you like my signature? Just press the Lime-Colored " Invader " to go to my talk page! InvaderXena☽ Invader 21:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) IRanked #8 i cant believe i got to rank 8 on my first day on this wiki. i have always loved the show invader zim, i even remember watching it when i was younger! InvaderXena☽ Invader 01:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's so amazing! :D oh and you need a hug! Zimfan:D 16:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D HOLY FISHPASTE! HOLY FISHPASTE THATS ALLOT OF EDITS AND BADGES. YOU ARE ONE SERIOUSLY STRONG DUDE. {C}{C DONT THAT INTERFEAR W/ YOUR LIFE AND STUFF? HOLY FISHPASTE!!!!! (yeah yeah thats from spongebob.) anyway, WOW. congrats. Holy fishapaste. {C}{C Luv nmaigc8ball8 {C}{C oh. i spelled my name wwrong again. hooray. Episode Screenshots Pages To be honest with you, I'm not sure if that's a practical idea, I mean it's a little weird to have pages only for screenshots since the screenshots in the site are basically to illustrate the episodes articles. If there are so many screenshots probably would be better to simply have slideshows in the articles rather than a whole new page only for them. But, we already have articles for the credits (which are not very practical either). So we might as well test the idea with a couple of those pages and see the result before aplying them for all the episodes. (do you think is fair?) Gato sin suerte 10:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, then. How about if we create those special pages for the first 5 episodes?. Gato sin suerte 19:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34 RE: Screenshots Well, here's what I think we should do: Create new screenshot pages, and I will accept full responsibility if Gato doesn't agree with us when we get back. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I've been having trouble adding pictures. How exactly have you been adding them so that they actually look nice? I still have more pictures to add for screenshots. Invader777 22:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Page to be Deleted I found a page by the name Invader Cel FAN MADE CHARACTER. It should be deleted now, and I can't delete it since I am not an admin! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 11:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're administrator You have done a lot for the wiki, you did since you first came. And you are quite more competent than I do (that's not so difficult anyway). The only reason why I didn't promoted you earlier, was because I didn't tought we would need any more administrators, and the other admins. were kind of excited with the idea of being one. You deserve being one, so now you are... Unless you don't want to be one, in that case leave me a message and I'll revert it. -Gato sin suerte 22:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Teenery. I am INVADER!!! Sent to conquer this website as part of OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 1 GABILIDONE!!! Im am no DEFECT!!! ZIM are WRONG! Bwah-gah-ha-gwa! HOW DID U GET SO MANY F!"£$%G BADGES THAT QUICKLY!? K and SOS. And how the fuck did you get so many badges!? So I'm not aloud to change ANY quotes? :-( Thanks for adding that info on the "Crazy Collar" page. I made that page :-) How did you get the picture of Ms.Bitters putting the crazy collar on Dib? That's what I was looking for It's Invader ZDGG. I fell the page "Zim and Tak's relationship" page has to go because 1. Dib and Tak's relationship might go and 2. Tak only appers in 1 episode. Featured Thank you, it's nice to be back ;). (Altough the Main Page doesn't look half as good as I wanted it to look, I'll keep struggling with the code later). And about your idea, I think it's a great idea!. Just let me add links to pages in wich users can vote and nominate, and the next month we'll have featured article and quote chosen by users... Unless you want me to change the ones of this month?, then maybe we could have nominations and votes for a couple of days and change them right away. -Gato sin suerte : Well, I did the pages Featured Article and The Quote. There are a couple of ideas, but if you want to change anything or want to go deeper in details, please do it ;). -Gato sin suerte Thank you! Hello. I thank you for all your work on this wiki. I love it! Templates That also sounds like a great idea!, I'll start to work tomorrow in the templates (I really think the template Merged needs to be redesigned and the Character Infobox needs some changes). But right now is 2:30 am, so I'll just leave it for tomorrow XD. Gato sin suerte : Template:Featured, what do you think?.-Gato sin suerte : Yeah, you're right about the template; but still I feel something is missing, like an image or something, it just looks too plain, but I don't want it to look too big... I'll keep working on it. : And a month sounds good, it's a small wiki after all. Have you thought about the other details you had mentioned? like number of edits and so?. -Gato sin suerte :: Well having a place for "support" is not a bad idea, I guess we could avoid the reasons like "Lol, Gir said Tacos in that episode!", but I'm not sure about "oppose", Don't you think is a little bit complicated?, I mean we'd be basically changing a simple poll-like dynamic of "the article with more votes win" to make whole debates over which articles should be featured. We could just establish some rules over what articles can't be featured and avoid most of the conflict. like "no articles in the categories "Stub", "Germs" and/or "to be destroyed" can be nominated. What do you think?. -Gato sin suerte Favorite GIR quote Hey i was wondering what your favorite GIR quotes are mine are "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?" "It's got chicken legs!" "oooohhhhh WAAAHAHHHA!" "I had no idea" "CHICKEN...hehehehe I'm gonna eat you!" "I Like Corn!... I do!" "MY WALNUTS!" "Moosey fate! Say moosey fate! HEHEHEHEHEH" Well theres others and well blah blah blah TEK OUT Thanks Thanks Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page, asking if I needed help. No, I don't, but thanks for asking. I've been on this wiki a month or so before I joined. But, thanks! Will do! I will ask you in case I need any help or advice. Thank you for giving me permission! I AM ZIM, you know? I like your Icon, too! TAK is AWESOME! I just adore Mimi, too. I would much rather have her as a minion than GIR. She's more advanced, is faster, has no glitches, respects and obeys her mistress, has a better disguise, and cannot speak. What more could an AMAZING Invader like me ask for? Lucky you! You got the lucky 6,000th edit on thw wikia! HOW DID YOU GET SO LUCKY??? Help Please I need help. I posted a blog post, and I acidentaly miss-titled it. How can I re- name it? {C}{C Antirk123 11:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Remember me? Invader ZDGG? Do you like the arcade shooter games, time crisis? If you do, I could use help on the wiki I made on it. Heres the link if you are interested. Also, please tell your friends, we need members. http://timecrisisgames.wikia.com/wiki/Time_crisis_games_Wiki Remember me? So........ remember me? I left the wiki and now I'm back! ^^ InvaderXena Invader 23:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Yeah, it's good to see you too, along with everyone else. I'm sooooo glad to be back!!! InvaderXena Invader 01:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry...! I didn't know you were still making the screenshot pages... Sorry I sort of intruded on your work process. Please forgive me...! O__O;; D.Skitty 20:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Whats up Hey how is it going, its good seeing other big zim fans out there. hay every time i edit you change it, STOP IT! i love ur pic plus lets chat some day call me at removed Helpz! ---- Okay i was wondering how i could get my picture on the Zims Robots catagory to be on the dib robot spy part :P its the top picture but its still showing Zim in His ship please help!!!InvaderPark 01:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Redesigned mainpage Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm here to offer my help to redesign your mainpage. The actual content will stay mostly the same, however, we need to create 2 seperate columns using special tags so that the ads on your mainpage will not mess up the layout of the page and puss it down about 300 pixels. I will show you the redesigned mainpage first so you can comment on it, so don't worry about that. Please leave me a message on my talkpage with your decision. Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) HEY THANGS 4 UR WELCOME I LIKE UR PIC PLUS I THING UR NAME IS COOL WELL THANGS ANY WAY gir who wants waffles??? Hi there Slk Mugen 15:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) why dont peeeepol poooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssst stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffff? :/ Oh Teneery, what would we possibly do without you? PrimusGod 08:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea I'm New Here. I'm Zix An Invader From Irk. Check Out My Poem Called Feelings For Zim And Tell Me What You Think! I think Darkinvaderdoomirken is trolling a little too much. PrimusGod 09:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Gir1236 I just wanted to say hi. Yes, you could help whenever. Gir is so cute. hi teneery thaks 4 evry thing love goodface<3 {C}{C Thanks TeneeryPuckleberryLover 19:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C Hey what's up. I hope that's not a weird questionPuckleberryLover 01:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! Need Access for Maintenance Hey, could you please unlock the "Zim" and "GIR" pages? There's a lot of revision that needs to be done there. You know, grammar, spelling, all that stuff? Thanks.Dr. Anonymous1 21:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) This- Information- Requires- Categorizing. Personally, I think that the "Facts of Doom" need to be a bit more organized. I'm sorry, but it's just a bit too... cluttery. I think the word is "eyesore". That's why I have proposed an idea to you, the Almighty Administrator: Instead of lumping every bit of information under the general title "Facts of Doom", I suggest we organize them into four more specific categories, not necessarily in this order: Pop Culture References: Where you can put stuff like: *When Squidman joyously returns to the ocean accompanied by happy music, it probably references the 1970's Godzilla movies when Godzilla defeats a monster and goes back into the ocean. GIR also repeats "Good Bye" to the policeman-squid swimming away in a similar fashion to the film Godzilla vs. Gigan where humans say "Good Bye" to Godzilla, who swims away into the ocean. * Trivia of Doom: Where you can put random things like: *"This is one of three episodes where Zim isn't seen." *"the kid Nick was snuck in by Jhonen to poke fun at Nick" {C}{C Things You Might Have Missed: Where you can put facts like: *"When Zim is getting the Behavioral Modulator, Gir's head rotates 360 degrees." *any "Bloody GIR" sightings. and finally: Animation Errors: Pretty self-explanatory. So anyway, just read this proposal a few more times, then just tell me what you think! Dr. Anonymous1 18:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I hope soon you can help me with stuff like how to tag other pages on a page. Is it like this? Zim eh whatever. Paramore124 21:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Paramore124 And the Final Verdict Is...? Hello. Hey, you asked if I had any other ideas for this Wiki. After having a few days to contemplate the matter, I have come up with nothing. However, I have been eagerly awaiting your verdict regarding the categorization of the "Facts of Doom". So: whaddaya think? {C}{C Don't worry; you won't need to change every page yourself!Dr. Anonymous1 15:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Organizing That's the BASIC idea; you can modify that template if you don't like it as is. {C}{C What I'm basically suggesting is that we organize the F.O.Ds into subcategories so readers can read them quickly and conveniently without getting a headache. Dr. Anonymous1 15:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 15:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 15:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Request for Promotion Well, not for me... yet. ;-) Quite honestly, though, I think that PrimusGod has done an enormous amount for this Wiki since she first created her account. With your consent, I'd like to send a request to give her administrative privileges. Dr. Anonymous 01:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I see that you changed your profile pic. NICE Zimfan:D 02:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Main page/bulletin editing and possible outside promotion Hey! Just thought I'd drop by and confer with another admin before I make any decisions that would seem like I'm playing Wikia God. Would it be all right if I edited the news section of the main page to include an advertisement for this Invader ZIM competition going on endorsed by Nickelodeon? I don't have a link to it right now, I'm talking to a representative for this kind of stuff right now. It wouldn't be unlike our promotions for things like the Invader Club Wiki. Just a banner or collage or whatever. While I'm at it I might as well edit the featured article, the quote, things like that that are getting really stale and old. I'm also thinking about including a tidbit about it in the bulletin, as I'm already considering writing a thing about wiki vandalism (i.e. content being erased which is becoming more frequent). Sorry if this is kind of lengthy. I couldn't think of any other admins that are super active, so just thought I'd throw that out there to make sure it wouldn't be an overstep. Thanks! Dykeatron 04:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the thing is just choosing what should be on the main page. I can always just take down the featured article and create a poll if that's what you want? Or one of us could just click on the random article button and pick what comes up. Who knows how long the main page has looked the way it does. Exactly! It makes tracking them and telling them to stop harder. When anonymous people edit or when people create accounts, the wikia automatically dumps a welcome message from me onto their talk page, but I don't know if there's a way to edit what it says. If we could figure that out, we could put the "ways to help" page in it so that they're more likely to read it. Then we wouldn't have to tell them ourselves every time. Anyway, I could play around with editing the main page any time. Right now I'm going to write a small bulletin about the vandalism. Dykeatron 21:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I read the message you left on Dykeatron's page (because I'm Mr. Goody-two-shoes like that), and I say it wouldn't be fair to limit the edits of Anonymous members. The wiki was assumedly created for EVERYONE, not just registered members. Look at the contributions some Anonymous members had left--they made a difference and most often than not a great piece of work. Sure, there is a spare sabotuer or two, but the majority of them have good intentions. The ones that make new pages of their character just need to be guided in the right direction, to the Irken Empire Wiki. If you know how to handle them, you won't really have much of a problem. Throwing the rules on the talk page is sort of a misguider. If you automatically post them onto the page of a new member, they're going to assume that you don't trust them to know what they're doing, instantly turning them off to the idea of frequenting a wiki. If they break a rule, or do something that troubles the wiki's pages or you, that's when you should reinforce them and break down the rules they broke. Though I do think the refresh of the main page is a good idea. PrimusGod 14:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That's a good point, but I think that depends on how it's integrated into it. For example, if it says something like, "here's a list of rules that you can read at any time to make sure you're contributing in the best way possible," I don't think anyone is going to get abashed. Maybe there's something about changing the welcome message somewhere in a main Wikia.com FAQ, I'd have to look for that. Back to the main page, yeah, a general article regarding a main character or an episode would probably work best. That's an interesting idea about the quotes. I think if a way to do that could be discovered it'd be really cool. Dykeatron 21:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there, has been a while! I've been very, very busy with the college stuff. I don't have time to do things that I used to, like help around the wikis (or sleep ._.). Anyway, I received a message and I just saw it today, it said I didn't left a bureaucrat before I left (again), I thought I had promoted someone!, so sorry for taking so long but now you and Dykeatron are bureaucrats you can promote administrators and other bureaucrats. Congratulations! I won't come back to help at least until summer vacations, though :( Gato sin suerte 05:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations and Thanks Congratulations and Excessive Praise Congratulations on becoming a Bureaucrat! Quite honestly, I think that both you and Dykeatron were WAY overdue for a promotion, as you have both proved yourselves to be exceptional leaders in the past. Seriously, though, that isn't flattery: you're FAR more open and friendly than the admins on the other Wikis I've visited. On some Wikis, they just use the Talk page to let you know when you've broken the rules. And yet they have a chat room! Generally, as you'd suspect, they only use it to talk about how long they should ban this guy or how that episode was the "worst episode ever". That's all they do! But you two don't do that. You treat others like they're human beings, and I admire that. Congratulations again on a well-needed promotion, and sorry for wasting your time with such a tedious, happiness-stuffed encomium. Dr. Anonymous 23:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Anytime You're welcome! I try to be nice to everyone here, but there are those times I have to fake it. However, I'm happy to say that this wasn't one of them. You're both exemplary Administrators, and the least we can do is recognize that. Dr. Anonymous 12:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Mobile Site Must Die Hey, I need some help, big time: my iPod Touch just did something a bit odd: whenever I access any Wikia sites on it, Safari now redirects me to the crappy "mobile" version of the Wiki, which only allows the Wiki's basic content. No editing, no logging in, no talk pages, NOTHING. Normally, I'd banish this lousy substitute with the "Full Site" button at the bottom of the page. However, when I clicked it this time, the P.O.S. just reloaded the s***ty mobile version. I did it again and again, but no luck. I then tried resetting, deleting all website data, everything. No luck. If you have any idea what to do, please reply ASAP. Thanks!Dr. Anonymous 21:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) TALK TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TALK TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey i think its really cool that you have that many points anyways i have this little project I'm working on called projectgir to help get back IZ and was wondering if your in ( ;Projectgir (talk) 12:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Hey, I don't know you, but I was looking at the leaderboards, clicked on your profile(since you're the second highest user), and saw that your birthday was yesterday, so happy belated birthday!^_^Invader Nat (talk) 07:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC)